The Truth About Mrs Norris
by Blonde-gym-chick
Summary: COMPLETE Have you ever wondered why Filch was so attatched to his loyal cat Mrs. Norris? The Truth Abour Mrs. Norris reveals Filch's biggest secret concerning his cat.


The Truth About Mrs. Norris

Light footsteps fell upon the ground as Mrs. Norris walked down the corridors looking for anyone out of bed. Abnormal orange eyes penetrated the darkness as she stealthily moved behind suits of armor and alcoves. Becoming bored she sat down on a windowsill and licked her brown paw. Her tail flicked and her ears perked when she heard laughter coming from the kitchen's entry. Knowing that someone was tickling the pear, the way to get into Hogwart's kitchens, she transformed into her human form before appearing at Filch's side.

Smiling at her husband of ten years Mrs. Norris ran her fingers through her dark brown hair and licked her lips to moisten them just enough to make him notice. Even though now wasn't the time to admire him, Mrs. Norris simply watched her husband hobble down the corridor, his hair hanging limply on his shoulders. _'He really should try to use a different shampoo, his hair is so soft and sexy when it's freshly washed.'_ Deciding she had wasted enough time she quickened her step and grabbed him from behind.

The intake of air that Filch took told her she had unexpectedly caught him. Moving her mouth so that it whispered against his neck she purred, "Sweetie, I have found trouble makers. I think it's those blasted red heads again. Hold on tightly to my arm and I will apperate us there."

A real smile graced the caretakers face as he turned around to come face to face with the witch he had always loved. _'My partner in crime. How would I ever catch those bratty kids without her?' _

"Of course Mrs. Norris."

It was always Mrs. Norris, something that agitated both of them deeply. Why was it so hard for them to call each other by their first names? Was it because they had been performing in front of the students for years? If Filch started calling Mrs. Norris Tiffany, people would begin to notice. It was bad enough already. Once or twice Draco Malfoy and his goons had caught him while sweet-talking his 'cat'.

Filch held on tightly as his lover transported both of them to the kitchen doors. Of course by then the twins were inside, most likely ordering the house elves around who were too happy to please. _'Yes_,' Flinch thought_, 'the shocked looks on their faces as they stuff themselves will be good enough for me.'_ Rubbing his hands together he swung open the painting that wasn't properly closed and sneaked inside of the kitchens. His wheezing voice grew louder as his excitement grew. There in front of him where the two rule breakers he had been itching to catch in the act.

"No more sneaking out of Hogwarts or sending people school toilets." A tinkering of a bell alerted him that Mrs. Norris was joining him inside of the kitchens. He nodded his head and watched as the cat bowed its head back.

"Well well well, look what we have here." Picking up Mrs. Norris so she could have a better view, he walked forward stroking her. He had been right, the look on the Weasley twins faces were enough to make his day ten times better.

"Mrs. Norris, what should I do with these two? Shall I report them to the headmaster himself? To their head of house? Oh McGonagall would love this. A knock on her door at three in the morning will surely make her day. I think her wrath is even better then Dumbledore's."

"Come on Filch, give us a break. We were starving up in the Gryffindor tower. Can't you let it slide this one time?" Fred had never asked Filch such a question. _'Could he let it slide? Had Filch every let anything slide?'_ Grinning wickedly he shook his head in mocking disbelief.

Gently placing Mrs. Norris on a counter, Filch grabbed both boys by the ears. "Sorry boys, maybe another day." Without further a due he pulled them out of the painting and hauled them down stairways and corridors until he was knocking on Professor McGonagall's doorway.

That night Filch crawled into his bed and fluffed his pillow. Looking to his left he noticed his cat, Mrs. Norris. She just sat there watching his every move. Within the blink of an eye a beautiful woman replaced the cat and she too got under the comforter. Snuggling up to her husband she asked, "Do you think anyone will ever know about us?"

Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead he said, "If they do then they do. Until then…"

Filch let his idea drift off into space. Feeling content both people closed there eyes and drifted off into sleep. Filch dreamed of the olden days when he was allowed to hang students by there wrist as punishment while the woman next to him imagined a large ball of string and chasing a pet rat named Scrabbers.


End file.
